The Best Brithday Gift
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Wally tells Dick about how he felt about getting the heart to the girl. (One-Shot!) (Takes place right after 'Coldhearted')


**Hey guys! I decided to post a special on-shot since it's officially YJ Wally West's Birthday today! And technically he would be turning 24 today. (At least according to my fanfic time-kine where he's in the speedforce and he comes out of it.) I don't know how many of you know this but I posted a time-line that all or at least most of my YJ stories will take place according to. anyway, I was originally going to post this to 'Wack' but I already had one about Wally's birthday on there, so I decided to just post it as a stand alone one-shot. =) I plan on posting a stand alone one-shot for Dick's birthday too (December 1st) so if any of you have any ideas for what I could write for Dick's birthday please let me know in a review or PM! Thanks! And without further ado, let's get into the one-shot!**

* * *

Dick walked into the mountain's living room area, looking for Wally. He had talked to him briefly in the souvenir room before Wally had had to write his mission report. He had heard about what happened, with Wally saving the queen and all, from Batman but he hadn't heard the details of it, which is why he is now seeking out the speedster.

"Hey Walls." Dick said, leaning over the back of the couch where KF was lying. He was snuggled up in a blanket, watching some show on TV with half lidded eyes. "Hey Rob." Wally greeted, shifting positions so he could see Dick better, his eyes showing how exhausted he was.

"So what all happened with the mission? Batman said you saved the queen, but I was looking at news reports from last night and they said the girl died. What gives?"

KF sighed a little, Robin jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to his best friend. Wally scooted over to make room. "Well I got sidetracked on the way there, because Vandal Savage was attacking a bunch of Officers, and I stopped and fought him for fifteen minutes, then I realized I needed to get back on mission and I did. I got to the hospital with almost 20 minutes to spare, and this nurse came out and took the heart, saying it was too late and that she had died 12 minutes ago, which was just crushing knowing that the fight with Savage took 15." Wally said, his voice getting a little quieter. "I went in there, and was just sitting there feeling like a failure. And then these surgeons came running out of the door towards me saying they had been waiting for the heart, and that it was for Queen Perdita of Vlatava."

Robin's eyes widened.

"I realized I had been conned, and ran after the nurse who had taken the heart. I found out that Vandal and that "nurse" had been working for Vertigo. And that's also why the ice villains attacked. Vertigo had called in favors from all of them."

"And let me guess, he was using the ice villains to cause a distraction, and Vandal was supposed to stop you or slow you down enough that you wouldn't get the heart there in time, and if she died that would automatically make Vertigo king of Vlatava

"Yeah. Anyway, I fought them off and got the heart back, I gave it to the surgeons, and I passed out cause I had been running on fumes at that point. I woke up in one of the hospital rooms, and found out that the transplant had been successful, I knew he would just make another attempt on her life unless a) He thought she was dead. And 2." Robin rolled his eyes, "He lost his diplomatic immunity. So we let everyone, including the Count think she had died on the operating table. I was super tired and fell asleep after that, while they were making sure everything was set up for our plan. And when I woke up Vertigo was there. I got him to confess what he did, and once he had, we pulled the curtain back to reveal Queen Perdita very much alive, and with a recording tape of his confession." Wally said smirking. "She gave me the Count's sword as a souvenir, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, I just thought that the organ box was a better souvenir for this mission." Wally said, smiling slightly. Robin nodded in understanding. "So how are you holding up from all this?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted really. I feel a little nauseous from Count Vertigo still, and I have some stitches in my back, cause I rolled through a window while trying to get the heart to them."

Dick rolled his eyes. "So dramatic." "Hey!" Wally protested, lightly shoving Dick in the arm.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds, the TV going quietly in the background. "Well, I guess I'll go wite my mission report for Batman." Robin said standing up. Wally nodded, lying back down, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Robin started to walk out of the room, but called over his shoulder as he left "Good job KF."

Wally grinned, shooting him a thumbs up to let him know he heard, before settling back into the couch so he could _finally_ get some well deserved rest. And with that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep with a small smile still on his face.

* * *

 **This ended up a little shorter then I wanted, but I still liked it. I had to do so much research for this though. Rewatching parts of 'Coldhearted', double checking how to spell Pertida, and Vlatava, and trying to figure out the name for that organ transplant transportation box. And apparently it's just called an organ box. And I apparently didn't know how to spell souvenir. I spelled it wrong so many times even autocorrect gave up on me. ;P**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **Feel Free To Review Or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
